Logistics FAQ
The content is borrowed from UWCCF Wiki . Booking Campus Space and Rooms What campus space can be booked? There are many spaces that can be booked for free: *Class rooms (SLC, MC, DC, RCH) *Green area (Village Green, area near MC) *Gym facilities (1 booking per term) *HH and ML Theaters (Booking is free, but will have to pay for ushers and AV person) *Bomber (1 free booking per term) There are also spaces that are not under Feds jurisdiction, but they are not free. These include great halls in colleges and residences. This is a cool site to check SLC rooms availability. How to book rooms? For all UWCFF events, you must follow this procedure: *Submit club event form (This goes to Feds for approval, then to the booking department) *Mark event as recurring (only need 1 form for entire term) for events like Friday nights and prayer meetings **For Fellowship nights: ***The room(s) will be booked one week in advance during the first few weeks until the midterm schedules are released. After, the term booking should be confirmed. ***The main room (MC xxxx) might not be available in certain weeks due to midterms ***Make sure to book secondary rooms for small groups or bible studies ***Point out that CCF will require a booth for clubs day ***See Appendix *Signing authority is the current chairperson *After submitting the form, you will get an automated email *It takes 2-3 days to process and authorize the booking Can we play amplified instruments in the rooms? According to Feds policy, amplified instruments cannot be played in the rooms. Therefore, electric guitars and keyboards are not allowed. Only the vocals can be amplified. This means that the only instruments allowed are acoustic guitar, violin, and djembe drums. There are exceptions to that rule which applies to DC 1351 and 1350, and SLC rooms (including the nice Multi-purpose room). Therefore, joint inter-fellowship worship events are usually held in DC 1351 or 1350. How do I get AV equipment? See next section below #How to rent AV equipment? What is the 4-digit code of the SLC prayer room? The Program Coordinator (PC) is in charge of booking the SLC 3rd floor prayer room, which is locked electronically. The 4-digit code is supposed to be emailed to the PC, but that seldom happens, so ask the Turnkey desk for the code (specify that you are from UWCCF, and that the prayer room is booked by UWCCF). The code is only effective for the time frame in which UWCCF has the prayer room booked. Also, the code changes every term,. Can we pray in events held at SLC Great Hall? By Feds policy, SLC is considered "very public" so we are not allowed to pray in public at the SLC Great Hall. Specifically, we cannot pray open-mic. But we can pray in each respective small groups. Explicit worship songs are not allowed either. But non-explicit worship songs (like Switchfoot?) might be ok. We had a coffeehouse on Summer 2006, and we had people playing Switchfoot songs. Any rules regarding prayer on SLC rooms? Technically, prayer is not allowed in SLC rooms, that's why there are explicit prayer rooms (SLC 3rd multi-faith prayer room), and there used to be a 2nd floor prayer room. Not sure the reason behind this rule, my guess is to protect these rooms from being solely used for prayer (since there are so many religious clubs). Most people don't know about this rule, and SLC turnkey people will not constantly check either whether people are using these rooms for prayer. Regardless it is a rule. How about praying and worshiping in other SLC areas? There is nothing against praying either in the SLC 2nd floor couches or outside SLC 3rd floor (where morning prayer usually takes place). Interestingly, in the Fall 2008, we had an open worship event at SLC basement. So worship + prayer is allowed in the basement. Probably because it is less visible. What if the event includes food? If the event requires food, you have to submit the food form by fax (there is fax service at the SLC Turnkey). Even though this form has to be submitted 1 month before the event, it is ok to submit it within 2 weeks since the authority understands that students don't always plan that ahead. Make sure to specify in the club event form that food is served. Usually when food is served only to UWCCF members (ie Friday nights), there is no need to submit a food form. But if food is served to the general public, then you need a food form. To simplify things and avoid regulation violations, serve only: *Pizza *Baked dried goods from home *Snacks from groceries store Is fundraising event allowed? If the the fundraising event is held visibly (like in the SLC), then UWCCF can't do it because UWCCF's bank account is not linked to Feds since they need to monitor the monetary transactions. If the fundraising is just kept within the fellowship members (like during Friday nights) then it is ok. It is encouraged to talk to the Feds director Dave Mcdougall for a solution for this matter. How do I organize a BBQ on campus? Feds provides hand-washing station (required) and also cash box and float (if food is sold). Make sure to get pre-cooked burgers. How to rent AV equipment? Inside Campus UWCCF, as a club under Feds, enjoys the privilege to rent AV equipment for free! We just need to submit one form for Friday nights every term. In the case that a special event (ei. evangelistical meeting, frosh cell), a separate form has to be submitted. Make sure the form is submitted at least 48 hours prior to the event. It is important to note that the AV equipment can only be used on campus. *Go to the Feds Office in SLC (upstairs from Imprint) and ask Karl Kliewer for a AV rental form (or click here) *Fill the form (follow the sample) **The form has space for 2 signing authorities, but you can add more names by putting them in a column aside of the form ***Need people's full names and phone numbers ***Usually committee members, worship leaders, and AV members need access ***If more names want to be added, have to submit another form **Equipment needed: usually a projector, 2 mics and extensions, 2 mics stands, a speaker, and an power cords **Put the event as recurring (only need to submit one form for the term) *Give it to Karl for approval (he will sign and stamp it) *Submit the form to MC 1063 (remember at least 48 hours prior to the event) Return the equipment on time. Returning the equipment late will cost $50 a day. For more info, check ITMS side Apparently, Feds rents out projector What equipment is available? They have an amplifier with integrated speaker that allows 3 inputs (2 mics and 1 auxiliary). If more mics are needed, talk to AV dept beforehand and ask for a mixer (that allows up to 4-5 mics). Also, if you need to amplify sound from the laptop, you can ask for an adapter. Outside Campus For events like retreats, we cannot use the AV equipment from UW because the policy is that their equipment can be only used on campus. Therefore, AV equipment will have be rented elsewhere and it will not be free of charge. UWCCF has been renting from Long & Mcquade during retreats. The person in charge of renting needs to have account with Long & Mcquade. Usually, there are a couple of UWCCFers who have accounts (Jon Lin). The Long & Mcquade is located in 36 King St N. Make sure to confirm the list of AV equipment needed, and a car that can fit all of it. Setting up posters or banners on campus A banner can be set up at the SLC caf area. Also, posters can be put throughout campus. What are the requirements for approval from Feds? You need to take the all ads or promotion material to the Feds director (Dave McDougall) for approval. His office is located above the Imprint office in SLC. The ads or promotional material must contain theCCF logo and the Feds logo. Here is a complete guideline for ads or promotional material. How do I distribute posters throughout campus? Feds offer poster run for Feds Board, Kiosk, and residences. The different societies (Mathsoc, Engsoc, etc) offer poster runs for their respective buildings. Click more information about poster runs. Alternatively, UWCCF as a body can go in groups to different buildings to put up posters. But we still need approval from the local building. For example, I still need to go to Mathsoc to ask for their approval to put the posters on MC. Guest Speaker What if we want to invite a guest speaker onto campus? That's cool. Just make sure to indicate who the speaker is on the club event form (when you book the room). Feds will inform the UW campus police about it, and it's all good (it's formality). How much honorarium should I give to the speaker? This is an interesting questions. In the past, we usually give $50 to a guest speaker. During retreats, it will depend on how many speaker session there is. Clubs Day What do I do in Clubs Day? Clubs day is an event organized by Feds that happens at the 2nd week of every term (usually Thursdays and Fridays from 10am-3pm). This is a good opportunity for UWCCF to set up a booth and promote what the fellowship does to others. There is not much organization needed with Feds for Clubs Day. The main task of UWCCF is to get people to man the booth, and think of making things (like bookmarks, pamphlets, bibles, etc) that can be given to people. How to set up Clubs Day? There is a cardboard booth thing at the locker (beside SLC 2105B). Usually we put the UWCCF banner, and bring some bibles and pamphlets to give. It is important that the information (contacts, meeting times) is updated.